Mad Dog McDowell
Mark McDowell is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name Mad Dog McDowell. He works primarily in the central United States wrestling territories such as Metro Pro Wrestling and especially 3XWrestling (3XW). He is one half of the tag team known as The American Bulldogs and co-holder of the 3XW Tag Team Championship with Bulldogs member Jon West. Career 3XWrestling (2007-Present) McDowell first wrestled for 3XWrestling (3XW) in early 2007. His first major title was the 3XW Pure Wrestling Championship won in July of that year. McDowell later loss the title to Mark Sterling and his manager Todd Countryman on January 18, 2008. McDowell later formed a tag team with Krotch and embarked on numerous tag matches while in contention for the 3XW Tag Team Championships throughout their time on the roster. They eventually became known as The Horndogs and captured the tag team titles on January 7, 2011 after defeating The Gentleman's Club (Cassanova and Devin Carter) at 3XW Divide & Conquer. The Horndogs retained their titles at 3XW Reign Of Terror II on February 4 against AJ Smooth and Tony Sky). The team went on to successfully defend their titles on March 4 against The Mylan Management Agency (Ricky Kwong and The Mauler) at 3XW Last 1 On Locust. Their last winning championship match was on April 22 at 3XW Spring Showdown 2 in a Four Way Gauntlet against the teams of The Mylan Management Agency (Ricky Kwong and The Mauler) and Noize Booze And Tattoos (Ruff Crossing and Scott Spade) and Genesis (Casanova and Devin Carter). On May 27, McDowell formed the team of The American Bulldogs with Jon West. Their run as a tag team met with success on April 27, 2012 when they won the 3XW Tag Team Championship at 3XW Spring Showdown 3. As of March 1, McDowell and West are still the Tag Team Champions. (right) as tag team partners in 3XWrestling]] Metro Pro Wrestling (2011-2012) McDowell first appeared in Metro Pro Wrestling during Fall 2011. He first wrestled in an Eight-Man Elimination Tag match on the September 16 taping of MPW TV. McDowell later competed in a special "Loser Doesn't Get Paid" match against Bull Schmitt on the October 8 MPW TV taping. During the December 8 MPW TV taping, McDowell filled in as the Television Champion for Bull Schmitt and successfully face Jeremy Wyatt. On the July 21, 2012 MPW TV taping, McDowell wrestled his last match with Jon West as the American Bulldogs against The Commission (Evan Gelistico at Pierre Abernathy). ]] (right) as 3XW Tag Team Champions]] In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Dog Pound'' **''Rabies Shot'' *'Teams and stables' **The American Bulldogs with Jon West **Bowery Brawlers with The Mauler **Horndogs with Krotch **Bayou Outlaws with Aaron Masterson and The Creole Kid Championships and accomplishments *'3XWrestling' **3XW Pure Wrestling Champion **3XW Tag Team Champion (1-time with Krotch) (2-times with Jon West as "The Bulldogs" **3XW Newcomer of the Year 2007 *'Metro East Championship Wrestling' **MECW Tag Team Championship *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' **WCPW Tag Team Championship External links *Mad Dog McDowell's Profile at CageMatch.net *Mad Dog McDowell's Profile at Wrestling Data.com *Mad Dog McDowell's Facebook *Mad Dog McDowell on Twitter *Mad Dog McDowell's Profile at 3XWrestling.com *Mad Dog McDowell on the Metro Pro Wrestling roster *Mad Dog McDowell on Modern Championship Wrestling Category:American wrestlers Category:Iowa wrestlers Category:2007 debuts Category:3XW Wrestling current roster Category:All American Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Metro Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Phoenix alumni Category:Windy City Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers